For the rest of our lives
by William Hecter
Summary: Se réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés est la chose la plus incroyable de sa journée. John et Sherlock se désirent, s'aiment, se taquinent et se complètent.  [OS]


**Name :** _For the rest of our lives_

 **Auteure : **_William Hecter_

 **Rated :** _J'hésitais entre T et M mais j'ai choisi M par précaution_

 **Note de l'auteure :** _Bonjour à tous je suis heureuse de vous retrouver avec cet OS (probablement celui contenant le plus de fluf parmi ceux que j'ai pu écrire) . Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je ne l'aime pas spécialement, mais j'avais envie de poster et c'était le seul de fini_

 _Je me suis lancée comme défi d'écrire cet OS au présent pour sortir de ma zone de confort et voir ce que ça donne, je vous laisse juger._

 _Btw je remercie mon amie Alice pour la correction._

 **Update :** _Je reposte cette histoire étant donné que le site avait changé ma mise en page en collant des mots ou en décidant d'en effacer d'autres, enfin bref normalement cette version est corrigée et bien mise en page !_

 ** _Bonne lecture ~_**

–Plus fort…

Un simple murmure s'échappe et résonne dans le silence de la nuit. Une requête formulée par une bouche affamée, deux lèvres rouges et gonflées de trop de baisers et d'une langue dansant avec sa jumelle à un rythme effréné.

La sueur dégouline de son torse imberbe et pâle alors qu'il s'accroche comme il peut aux puissantes épaules de son compagnon en continuant de l'embrasser comme si le simple fait de s'arrêter serait la chose la plus insensé au monde. Il ne pense plus , ne voit plus rien à part ces deux iris bleus dans lesquels il se plonge sans une once de retenue et d'hésitation, le monde autour de lui ne semble plus exister et il se laisse emporter par les sensations que lui procure son amant sur chaque partie du corps. Il n'est plus maître de lui-même depuis bien longtemps et cette passivité lui convient, il se laisse aimer sans conditions et seul le corps de John collé au sien le satisfait pleinement.

OoOoOoO

Les rideaux ouverts filtrent la lumière du soleil dans la chambre, qui laisse passer un soupçon orangé. Les deux hommes sont endormis, la tête de Sherlock contre la poitrine encore dessinée par les nombreuses années en tant que soldat de John et leurs mains reposantes chacune sur une partie du corps dénudé de l'autre.

C'est le docteur qui se réveille en premier, ses paupières s'ouvrent doucement, la lumière du soleil lui attaque les yeux et il enfouit sa tête dans les boucles de son amant. L'odeur propre à celui-ci satisfait ses poumons et c'est tout ce qui importe. L'odeur de Sherlock et celle préférée de John ; il la renifle, s'en enivre complètement, la sentir est un privilège rare que le génie n'accorde qu'à lui, c'est une preuve que ses nuits d'amour avec le détective ne sont pas un rêve alors John en profite et il laisse son visage niché dans les cheveux de Sherlock. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, John sent le corps de son amant bouger doucement.

\- Salut, murmure-t-il à l'oreille de Sherlock

Celui-ci lui renvoie un regard endormi pour toute réponse puis baille.

\- S'lut.

Une mèche brune lui tombe sur les yeux et John la passe tendrement derrière son oreille puis laisse sa main sur le visage de son cadet. De la pulpe de ses doigts, il caresse sa mâchoire, puis remonte doucement à sa fossete et finit par ses lèvres pleines qu'il a tant embrassé la veille.

\- Tu as un suçon dans le cou.

\- Quoi ?

John retire sa main de la bouche tentatrice et la pose à la base de son cou.

\- Comme ça, tes patientes sauront que tu appartiens déjà à quelqu'un et elles ne te dragueront pas.

\- Elles ne me draguent pas !

\- Bien sûr que si.

Sherlock sourit et embrasse la marque rouge, il la suçote, la mord et la lèche suivant les gémissements de John, il sent l'érection de ce dernier grossir contre sa cuisse et rit doucement avant de se relever et de quitter le lit subitement avec un sourire innocent.

\- Sherlock !

Le médecin grogne et s'assoit en croisant les bras.

\- Tu vas être en retard au cabinet. Réponds simplement le plus jeune en passant son peignoir bleu sur ses épaules. Tu devrais te dépêcher.

\- Comme si tu t'en souciais de toute façon.

Sherlock sort de la chambre en souriant, John a raison ;il s'en fiche complément que son amant soit en retard ou pas, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui le blond resterait avec lui au lit toute la journée, ou à courir dans les rues de Londres pour attraper des criminels mais prendre John à son propre jeu était beaucoup trop alléchant pour rater l'occasion, peux importe la propre frustration que ressentait Sherlock voir son aîné bouder comme un enfant en valait le coup.

Le bruit de la douche retentit dans l'appartement, tandis que le brun s'assoit dans le canapé puis s'allonge, contrairement à son habitude, il est épuisé, la nuit de la veille était tellement passionnée que même plusieurs heures après il n'a plus d'énergie; ses yeux se ferment et il s'endort presque aussitôt.

John regarde sa montre tout en montant son pantalon d'une main, il lui reste une dizaine de minutes avant d'être en retard. Il soupire et sort de la salle de bain, il recouvre de son manteau son corps glacé par l'eau froide qu'il vient de s'asperger. Ses clés sont posées sur la table de la cuisine ; il les saisit.

\- Sherlock, je pars.

Pas de réponse. Le blond ne s'en préoccupe pas , le génie doit sûrement être occupé à autre chose dans la chambre du haut comme par exemple tester la résistance des yeux humains(prélevés sur un cadavre)à de hautes températures(John se jure mentalement qu'il n'utilisera plus jamais le chalumeau.)mais il se rend compte qu'il a tord quand il voit la silhouette allongée de Sherlock dans le canapé.

Un sourire attendri prend place sur ses lèvres et il se dirige vers lui afin de poser un baiser sur son front. Celui-ci semble si innocent alanguis de la sorte, les traits du visage relâchés et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Pendant quelques secondes, sa main se perd dans les boucles folles puis il la retire à contre cœur. L'heure n'attend pas et il va vraiment être en retard s'il ne se dépêche pas.

\- À ce soir.

Il se retourne et ouvre la porte, lance un dernier regard à cet homme si complexe qui lui àfait l'honneur de lui confiait son cœur et John se jure silencieusement que jamais il n'oserait le briser et c'est comme cela, à ce moment-là qu'il réalise qu'il est indéniablement amoureux de Sherlock Holmes et que cela lui convient.

John aime Sherlock et Sherlock aime John à sa manière.

Le blond sort de Baker street en ayant la certitudequ'il reviendrait le soir et que Sherlock l'attendrait , qu'il serait présent à ses côtés et ça pour le reste de sa vie.

 **N'oubliez pas la review pour me donner votre avis :)**


End file.
